happenstance
by StawberryFreak
Summary: Acara Haise Sasaki dalam mengurung diri selama seharian akhirnya memang harus gagal karena kedatangan tiba-tiba Arima Kishou; mentornya sendiri yang amat sangat jarang datang ke apartemennya. / Warnings inside / sepertinya summary gagal. / RnR?


**Tokyo Ghoul officially made by Ishida Sui**

 **Fiction Plot** **© StawberryFreak**

 **Warnings : OOC mungkin, M/M,** **AU mungkin, typo(s), lime, fluff,** **bahasa agak kaku karena suatu alasan** **, plot engga jelas dan hal lainnya karena efek hiatus** **.**

* * *

Sudah hampir pukul enam sore. Sebuah siluet terlihat sedang merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang nyaman, beberapa buku tertumpuk rapi menjulang empat baris ke atas di samping kursinya. Refleksi bayangan kacamata bulatnya menampakkan langit sore yang berwarna merah-oranye saat wajahnya menghadap kearah jendela.

Digaruknya pelan bagian belakang kepalanya dan memutuskan beranjak dari zona nyamannya dan pergi membersihkan diri. Dia menghela nafas saat mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Pikirannya kosong, bahkan saat membaca buku tadi dia tidak memiliki ekspresi apa-apa.

Semenit kemudian keinginannya untuk mandi diurungkan karena dia mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Haise."

Suara yang dingin dan jelas, yang membuat pemuda berumur dua puluh dua tahun bernama Haise Sasaki itu langsung tahu siapa dibalik pintu kamar apartemennya. Tangannya meraih knop pintu dan membukanya, senyuman kecil sekaligus terlihat canggung terlihat di wajah Haise.

Tanpa bicara pun Arima tahu bahwa Haise sedang menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Arima- _san_." tanggapan singkat keluar dari bibir lawan bicaranya yang memiliki rambut putih ber _topping_ hitam, sedangkan pria yang memiliki rambut putih total itu hanya diam.

Pantulan cahaya menutupi sebagian pandangan di kacamata yang pria itu kenakan tetapi Haise tahu, Arima sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan menusuk dan kosong seperti biasa.

"Sebelum aku ingin mandi tadi, aku membuat teh rempah, kita akan bicara di dalam saja, Arima- _san_." Haise berujar dengan ramah sambil memberi senyuman lagi. Dia membuka pintu lebih lebar agar sang _Special Class Ghoul Investigator_ itu bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Yang Arima lihat pertama kali ialah handuk abu-abu kecil yang diletakkan begitu saja di kursi kerjanya lalu dia mencium aroma yang khas, di mulut teko masih terdapat uap panas dan di sebelahnya ada satu cangkir porselen putih. Arima duduk, mengambil posisi di tengah-tengah sofa panjang dan kembali melihat sekitar.

Matanya terpaku kepada empat tumpukkan buku novel yang Arima tahu telah selesai dibaca Haise sepanjang hari ini.

Dua menit kemudian, muncul Haise yang membawa cangkir kosong dan juga piring kecil sebagai tatakan. Dia berhenti melangkah saat sudah tiba di seberang kursi tempat Arima duduk lalu tangannya meraih teko; menuangkan teh rempah buatannya dan meletakkan teko itu kembali saat sudah dirasanya cukup.

Arima menatap Haise yang duduk di seberangnya kemudian mengambil teh yang sudah disiapkan lalu menyisip sedikit demi sedikit untuk menikmati.

Selama lima menit ke depan belum ada yang memulai percakapan dan Haise sendiri memainkan jarinya dengan gugup; Arima sadar akan hal itu. Sang pemuda berambut putih total itu membuka mulut, memutuskan untuk berbicara _to the point_.

"Aku lapar."

Haise terdiam sebentar lalu malah tertawa kecil kemudian menatap mentornya.

Diiringi dengan "hum"-an pelan dari Arima, Haise yang sudah terbiasa menghadapi orang yang jabatannya terhormat dihadapannya sekarang ini dengan santai beranjak berdiri lalu mengambil handuk di kursi kerjanya. "Kalau begitu aku akan mandi dahulu, Arima- _san_. Mungkin setelah ini kita bisa pergi mencari makan malam? Para _squad_ ku sedang asyik bermain game diluar sana.". Arima hanya mengangguk sekali lagi untuk mengiyakan kemudian sibuk menghirup aroma tehnya.

Haise membuka pintu kamar mandi, mengisi _bathtub_ dengan air hangat dan menggantung handuknya di dekat wastafel. Matanya terpaku sebentar ke arah cermin. Dia merasa bukan bayangan dirinya lah yang ada di cermin itu, dan bayangan itu sendiri tersenyum ke arahnya yang padahal dia sendiri tidak tersenyum.

Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan perhatian dan mulai membuka seluruh pakaiannya, kakinya melangkah lagi mendekati _bathtub_ dan mematikan keran karena airnya sudah hampir merembes keluar dari batas seharusnya.

Dia masuk ke dalam, merilekskan tubuhnya, berharap pikirannya bisa jernih kembali dan tidak kosong seperti saat membaca tadi. Pikirannya beralih kepada apa yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu, dia hanya bisa menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya dan menutup matanya; sibuk dengan pikiran yang mulai merajalela di otaknya.

Tanpa ia sadari seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, mata orang itu menatap menyelidik apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Haise dan yang ia lihat hanyalah refleksi bayangan mata tertutup Haise di air yang sedikit tenang. Orang itu duduk di pinggiran _bathtub_.

Haise merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang langsung membuka mata dan menemukan tamunya tadi sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Arima- _san_? U-untuk apa ke sini? Aku akan cepat kok membersihkan diri." dengan panik Haise berbicara sambil memposisikan tubuhnya untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Arima agar baju yang masih pria itu kenakan tidak basah. Sekilas ia melihat tatapan mata Arima dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

Arima menunjukkan apa yang dibawanya ke kamar mandi; sebuah sedotan berdiameter kecil. Haise menatap orang yang ia anggap ayahnya itu dengan bingung. "Tidak perlu tergesa-gesa, Haise. Aku juga akan membuatmu rileks dan menjauhkan pikiranmu dari hal yang tadi."

"Eh, apa maksud—"

Kalimat Haise terpotong begitu saja saat ia melihat Arima ikut masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ dan salah satu tangan Arima memegang miliknya yang terbilang kecil. Tidak tanggung-tanggung Haise mulai mendesah perlahan; membuat wajahnya sendiri memerah saat mendengar desahannya itu. Arima memperhatikan ekspresi menikmati dari pemuda yang saat ini dia dominasi, ia gerakkan naik turun tangannya berulang kali agar bisa menambah kenikmatan untuk Haise yang sekarang hanya memegang kedua pinggiran _bathtub_ dengan erat.

Arima hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat ekspresi yang Haise suguhkan kepadanya, semakin cepat tempo gerakan tangannya semakin cepat pula desahan yang Haise keluarkan.

Saat Arima merasakan milik Haise mulai mengeras di genggamannya, dengan cepat tangan Arima yang lain langsung memasukkan sedotan kecil tadi ke dalam uretra milik Haise dan mata lelaki itu langsung terbelalak; tidak percaya rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menghujam tubuhnya. Tanpa aba-aba Haise berteriak kencang karena kesakitan tetapi setelahnya diredam oleh ciuman dari Arima.

"Ngh! Haa... Arim—mmnf!"

Haise bergerak-gerak dan mendorong tubuh lelaki di atasnya, berusaha menjauhkan Arima dengan isakan pelan mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Nafasnya sudah mulai habis karena memberontak tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Arima agar ia menghentikan ciumannya.

Setelah sepuluh menit bercumbu, dengan sengaja jari telunjuk Arima mendorong lebih dalam sedotan tadi untuk mendapati tubuh Haise yang menegang kemudian mata Arima melirik ke bawah dan melihat sedotan kecil itu melesat keluar diiringi cairan khas dari milik Haise. Dilepasnya ciuman tadi dan dilihatnya pemuda telanjang yang wajahnya memerah total, air mata membasahi pipinya serta engahan pelan dan lemas; membuat Arima benar-benar ingin segera melahap Haise.

 _Setidaknya dengan begini dia melupakan sedikit bebannya._.. ujar Arima dalam hati, kemudian melepas kemeja abu-abunya yang basah lalu meletakkannya di kursi kecil seberang _bathtub_. Kakinya melangkah kembali ke tempat dimana Haise bersandar lemas.

"Kalau sudah seperti ini, biarkan aku yang memandikanmu."

Haise hanya menggeleng pelan, "Ti-tidak perlu... aku bisa melakukannya—ah." Sekali lagi kalimatnya terpotong karena rangsangan yang ia dapat. Jari-jemari Arima menelusuri perbatasan leher dan tengkuknya untuk membasuh bagian sana, dielusnya perlahan pipi Haise sambil mengagumi betapa indahnya makhluk yang satu ini.

Dia tidak peduli lagi siapa dirinya di hadapan Haise.

Dia juga tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Yang pasti, dia hanya berpikir bahwa Haise Sasaki adalah milik Arima Kishou.

"Arima... _san_?" panggilan dari Haise menyadarkan Arima untuk tidak tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Arima hanya membalas tatapan mata Haise, lalu tersenyum, "Aku akan meminjam bajumu setelah ini dan kita akan mencari makan."

Haise hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan sambil menebak-nebak apa yang barusan Arima pikirkan sampai ia tersenyum seperti itu.

 ** _#chapter one - end._**

* * *

 _author's note : HAH. Apa yang barusan saya tulis tadi. Saya engga sangka masih bisa menulis beginian walaupun sedikit memberanikan diri dengan bumbu 'smut' dan ini fiksi pertama di fandom Tokyo Ghoul dan pairingnya langsung yang beginian. *menghela nafas sekali lagi* Oke, berhenti pakai bahasa sopannya, author memang engga bisa ngomong pakai "saya" lama-lama. Daaaaann~ author masih belum tahu ya ini mau dilanjutkan atau tidak tapi terimakasih sudah mau membaca sampai selesai~ tidak ada kata lain deh yang mau kuucapkan selain **please rnr**._


End file.
